


Whiskey and Dancing Part Two

by musiclovinchic93



Series: Whiskey and Dancing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: After an easy salt and burn you and the brothers decide to go out for drinks but abruptly ends when Dean gets jealous of the fun your having.





	Whiskey and Dancing Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural or its characters, this is a work of fiction. Please leave feedback so I can write better fanfics!

**Warnings:** Smutty goodness, swearing

 

After seeing Dean standing there, you open the door and stare at him. His green eyes bore into yours as you both stand there staring each other down.  
“Can I help you,” you ask.  
“Can we talk about earlier?” Dean replies. He scratches head waiting for you to answer.  
“I guess,” you reply. You move out of the way, so he can walk into the room. After shutting the door, you move back towards your bed and face him.  
“So, you wanted to talk,” you question. He scratches his head again while looking down at his feet. You take in his appearance while you wait for him to speak. He is wearing a flannel shirt with a t-shirt underneath. He has his pajama pants on and no shoes. His gorgeous green eyes flutter from the floor back up to your face.  
“I wanted to apologize for how I acted at the bar,” Dean whispers. “I don’t know what came over me, but I’m sorry.”  
“Eh its okay, I’m over it,” you reply. “I’ve been over it since I kicked your nether region.”  
“Yeah, I guess I deserved that,” Dean laughs.  
“Yeah,” you reply. You look down not knowing what else to say.  
Awkward silence and tension fill the room. You walk over to the nightstand and take a drink to try and suppress all the naughty thoughts that are filling your mind of Dean.  
“Remember how you said I ruined your chance of getting laid?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah…” you reply. You sit on the bed and hide your shaking hands by putting them underneath your thighs.  
“I could help you with that if you want,” Dean whispers.  
Your eyes go wide as an image of Dean crawling on top of you fills your head. You feel your pussy become wet at the possibility.   
“I don’t know,” you reply. “You’re like a brother to me, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
“It won’t,” Dean replies walking over to you. He leans in and places light kisses on your neck. You moan softly. “It will be like a random one-night stand.”  
Dean grabs your face and connects his lips with yours. Sparks fly as you both moans. His lips disconnect with yours, and you wish they hadn’t.   
“Promise it will only be a one-night stand,” you ask looking up into his eyes. His eyes investigate yours with complete lust.  
“It will be a one-night stand unless you want something more,” Dean replies.   
You grab his shirt and bring his lips back on yours. Your hands caress his chest while he pulls your pants off. You moan as he slips a finger through the waistband of your panties and starts stimulating your clit.  
Dean moves his finger from your clit and teases your hole. Moans escape your mouth as he inserts one of his digits into you. Your moans start coming out loud and fast as he inserts another finger and moves them around. Dean starts rapidly moving his fingers in and out of your pussy, and you find the coil inside start to tighten.  
While fingering your pussy Dean places his lips on your neck and starts to lick your sweet spot on your collarbone. Your tight coil breaks and you scream out in pleasure.  
“OH SHIT,” you scream as Dean’s fingers ride out your release.  
You lay there breathing while Dean takes off the rest of his clothes. He lines himself back up with you teasing your clit with the tip of his member.  
“Please, Dean I need you,” you beg.  
Dean looks into your y/e/c eyes as he shoves himself into your tight hole. You moan while your pussy aligns with him.   
“Please move,” you beg with a breathless moans  
Dean starts to move his member back and forth. Moans escape his mouth, and his lustful eyes close.  
“Damn sweetheart your pussy is tight for my dick,” Dean moans. “Does your naughty pussy want more?”  
“Fuck me harder please,” you reply.  
Dean starts to pound your slick pussy. You feel your coil tightening again.   
“So wet baby,” Dean moans. “You want my dirty release don’t you naughty girl?”  
“Please,” you cry out.  
You feel your coil tighten and release. Your juices cover Dean’s dick as he keeps pounding through your release. Dean cries out as his release fills your already soaked pussy. Dean pumps through his release then lay next to you.  
“That was amazing,” Dean says. “I think you ruined me for any other girl.”  
“I can’t believe we just did that,” you replied.   
Dean gets up and grabs a washcloth from the sink and wets it. He comes back over and cleans up your guy’s release that is dripping out of your pussy. You look into Dean gorgeous olive orbs.  
“This isn’t going to be a one-night stand is it?” you question.  
“He looks into your y/e/c orbs.  
“No, sweetheart I don’t think so,” he replies with a lustful look.


End file.
